Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveyer device capable of conveying a sheet and an inkjet recording apparatus having the conveyer device.
Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus having a conveyer device, which is capable of conveying a sheet, to record an image on either side of the sheet, is known. The inkjet recording apparatus may have a flapper interposed at a position, where a linear path is joined by an inverting path. The flapper may be arranged to block the linear path at a predetermined condition and may be pushed by the sheet being conveyed in the linear path to pivot and yield the linear path.